


an organised retreat

by ignitesthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Romance, Significant Hand Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/pseuds/ignitesthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He disappears into the Outer Rim.</p>
<p>Rey goes after him. The reason she gives everyone else is obvious - someone needs to. Someone needs to keep an eye on the former Master of the Knights of Ren to make sure he doesn’t do something stupid.</p>
<p>Or worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an organised retreat

He disappears into the Outer Rim.

Rey goes after him. The reason she gives everyone else is obvious - someone needs to. Someone needs to keep an eye on the former Master of the Knights of Ren to make sure he doesn’t do something stupid.

Or worse.

It’s not even a lie. The last thing she wants to deal with is another one of his messes. Her mouth tugs down at that thought, disapproval at herself. Kylo Ren’s _messes_ ruin lives. She’s still not convinced she did the right thing by not doing the galaxy a favour and ending it all.

She dragged him back to the Light. But what does that mean to people who aren’t Jedi? Is it justice to say, _look, he doesn’t do that anymore_ to someone whose sister lived on an outpost on Jakku?

Is it justice to pay for those lives with his? Is it justice to step that little bit closer to the Dark, to be the one to do it?

The heat of Tatooine swallows her up as she stomps down the ramp of the _Falcon_. And - he’s there, of course, wrapped in a looser version of her own grey robes. Actually, Rey’s pretty sure that’s a poncho, and a reluctant grin steals her face as she shades her eyes against the twin suns.

“Are we fighting to the death?” he asks, and there’s a dry twist to his mouth that makes her want to–

It deepens. Amusement curls in the pit of her stomach next to something else, but only the something else belongs to her. She sort of wishes it didn’t, but that doesn’t stop her from walking the rest of the way down the rest of the ramp.

She stops in front of him, squinting up.’

“Not today,” she says finally. “Did you have to pick a planet with so much sand?”

He casts a restless gaze at the haphazard spaceport, skipping carefully over the _Falcon_ as they start to walk. He slows, deliberately, so she can keep up with his gait. “It felt appropriate.”

And Rey feels it too, even as the similarities to Jakku crawl over her skin, sucking all the life from her. Tatooine is a damn hellscape, but there’s a rightness to the jagged edges of it. Neither of them belong here, but they do _fit_.

“You didn’t have to come,” he points out, and she snorts. The Force swirls between them in lazy eddies, pleased. If a universe-spanning entity of dubious description can have feelings.

Rey likes to think so. She likes to think that they’re all in this together in some way. Her, the Force, the eternal struggle for balance. Even Ren, who is something less and something more than a Knight these days, but hasn’t found another name to suit.

Her fingers brush his. Bare skin on bare skin; he doesn’t wear gloves anymore. _Too hot on a desert planet_ the practical part of her that wrapped her hands in rags thinks. Like images of bare skin in other places aren’t flashing through her mind. Like she doesn’t know exactly where else he wants to put his hands.

Like she doesn’t want the same.

Rey breathes out, slow, steady. Counts, breathes in again. The air is dry here, sticks in the back of her throat in a way that’s too familiar. She’s not even sure where they’re going.

“I have a place,” he murmurs, hand tightening around hers.

“Of course you do.”

She doesn’t let go.


End file.
